


The Attack

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Greyback attacks Remus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Hunger Moon' for The Golden Snitch's 'Prompt of the Day' challenge.

As the full moon shone brightly in the night sky, the werewolf crept up to the house. He had only one thought on his mind: revenge.

With the insults that Lyall Lupin had thrown at him the day before fresh in his mind, Fenrir Greyback pushed open a window. There, curled up in his bed sleeping the sleep of the innocent, was Lyall’s son Remus.

Greyback climbed through the window. His clawed feet made no sound on the carpeted floor as he moved towards the boy’s bed. If werewolves could smile, Greyback would be smiling.

Once the boy was within reach, Greyback reached out with his furry arms and grabbed the child. Little Remus started to awaken, but before he could cry out Greyback bit down on his throat.

The child thrashed about as Greyback attacked him. The commotion must have roused the boy’s parents, as within a few moments the door of the bedroom was pushed wide open with a loud noise.

Greyback heard a woman cry out in fear. At the same time, Lyall shouted “Get away from my son!”

The werewolf dropped the boy as he dodged Lyall’s spells. Instead, he charged at the grown wizard and his wife.

Lyall shielded his wife while simultaneously attempting to stun the werewolf. Greyback dashed through the bedroom door. Scratching the hallway’s hardwood floor on his way, he ran to the front door and broke it down in his mad dash to get out of the house.

Lyall made to pursue the werewolf. However, by the time he’d reached the front lawn, Greyback had disappeared into the night.

Returning to his house, Lyall discovered his wife bent over their child, using her wand to try and staunch the blood that flowed from the boy’s neck.

“What do we do, Lyall?” asked Hope, tears streaming down her face.

“We’ll get him to St. Mungo’s” said Lyall. “He’ll be okay, darling.”

Lyall scooped the boy up in his arms and Apparated outside the hospital in London. His wife appeared beside him after a moment. Together, the couple hurried their way up to the first floor.

A healer who wasn’t currently attending to a patient immediately hurried up to them. “What happened?” she asked.

“Our son was bitten by a werewolf” said Hope. “Please, help him.”

“Oh my!” said the healer. “Let me get the healer-in-charge.” She ran off to seek out her boss.

After a few minutes, the healer-in-charge appeared. “Let’s get him in a bed” he said to the younger healer.

Lyall followed the healers to a bed and gently lay Remus down on it.

“Please, give us some room to work” the healer-in-charge said to Hope and Lyall. The couple took a few steps back but stayed as close to their son as the healers would allow.

“Let’s get the bleeding stopped first” said the healer-in-charge.

The younger healer nodded. She began performing a spell that stopped the bleeding within moments.

“Do you think he’ll be infected?” asked Lyall.

The healer-in-charge didn’t answer. He didn’t have to. The look on his face told the couple everything they needed to know.


End file.
